callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Pickens Timeline
This article documents the timeline of the most important moments and events in Jim Pickens's life. Dates are never given, so this timeline works on order given by Kevin. This list contains the canon games, as games like Harry Potter RP don't affect the Jim timeline (as far as us mortals are aware, although there may be greater powers at play here). The Sims 3 * Jim builds a small house. * Jim gets a job as a criminal. * Jim met Dennis Racket, his boss in the criminal career. * Jim becomes enemies with Dennis Racket. * Jim performs poorly. * Jim quits his criminal career and switches to an interior designer. * Jim changed his mind and switched back. * Jim starts his murderous activities, his victims include various burglars and the repo man. * Jim starts a romantic relationship with Silver Racket. * Silver Racket Dies. * Jim moves to another town. * Jim adopts a dog named Paul Pickens. * Jim's life is cursed by the Racket Family, making all of his appliances break constantly as well giving him an aura that makes others dislike him. The Sims 3 - The Future Saga The following events are thought to have taken place before the ones from the original Sims 3 series, mainly because of Jim's voluminous mane. * Jim's father Dick travels to the far future in the year 20991 with his boyfriend Mole 4. Jim chases after him. * The three of them visit Mole 4's descendants and are very rude to them. The moles kick them out. * The family spends the night in a community center. Jim flirts with a robot and rips out all his personality chips. The robot gets understandably angry, so Jim plays a prank by hovering above him and shooting at him with energy blasts until he dies. * Jim visits his descendants and is kicked out in only a couple of minutes. He then swims fully clothed in their pool while he waits for them to let him back in. * Dick and Mole 4 have three babies together. Their names are Test Tube, Experiment, and Unwanted. They are homeless, so they just leave the babies scattered around the community center, where Jim keeps stealing their candy and then complaining when they cry. * Dick and Mole have two more babies, Failure and THE RECKONING. The five babies grow into toddlers, while Jim explores a spaceship. * The family goes back to the past with the babies. * Jim buys a horse and the gods bless THE RECKONING's birthday with a catastrophic rain of meteors. How fitting. 'Gregory Horror Show' * By not eating his dog, Jim is sentenced to purgatory. Minecraft * Bill is reincarnated to Jim. * Jim builds a house * Jim gets a dog * Jim builds a bigger house * Jim gets a horse and name it Beyblade * Jim finishes building his house at a nice beach area * Jim’s dog Paul is killed in a raid on a village * Jim imprisons some villagers and unsuccessfully forces them to breed(they did breed later) * Jim defeats the ender dragon * Jim builds an iron golem for extra defense and expands the house * Jim conquers an end city Stardew Valley * Jim moves to Stardew Valley. * Within a couple days, he makes it into the mines and heartlessly murders some innocent slimes. * Willy offers him his 'rod' ;)))) * It's a fishing rod, Jim takes it and uses it to fish * Shop man advertises a backpack after Jim has just bought it. Jim is offended. * FECK * It's 2019, Jim has depression and spends all day in bed The Urbz, Sims in the City * Jim moves to an unnamed city where he meets Will-i-am. Around this point, Jim chooses to have his head shaved. This, however, later may have become natural baldness by the time he became an elder. The Movies * Jim is hired while being one of the lowest rated actors in Hollywood. Jim stars as the lead of Kill Joy, both his debut and worst movie. Several years later Kill Joy 2 releases. This movie is the beginning of Jim's descent into madness in the form of PennyDumb. Finally Kill Joy 3 releases, which marks the great conclusion to the Kill Joy series and Jim's rise to stardom. * By the conclusion of the Kill Joy series, Jim makes the best buddy cop film out there. * Jim stars in the instant classic western film Red Dead Re:Demption. * Jim stars in the Kill Joy reboot. The Sims 4 * Jim Pickens moves to San Myshuno. * Urp John moves in across the hall from Jim. * After focus switches to Jim, the family swells at an increased rate. Eventually, Jim and his family move to Oasis Springs. * Jim creates a sizeable space underneath his new residence where he keeps multiple 'test subjects' to earn him money by repeatedly painting for the rest of their lives. * Jim discovers The Book of Chaos and kills a large number of people. * Another Jim Pickens (possibly from an alternate universe) enters the fold, constantly calling the real Jim and asking to hang out. * The alternate Jim is taken hostage but is surprisingly the most willing test subject. * Jim begins a cult in his basement and dresses up/grooms his test subjects accordingly. * Jim discovers the Potion of Youth and uses it to extend his life indefinitely. * Jim infiltrates a very rich family, kills every single one of them and sells all of their possessions to make a lot of money. * The Grim Reaper is now aware of Jim's actions and they begin to work as partners. Jim kills everyone and Grim never runs out of business, satisfying Jim's bloodlust and Grim's quota. * Jim now has some decent cash to his name, so he decorates the whole household with pictures of 'The Dear Leader'. * Jim renovates the basement and adds more surprisingly willing slaves to the cult. * Jim adds the 'Dear Leader' room, the 'Luxury' room, the 'No Privacy' room and the 'Blaring Light' room. * The alternate Jim Pickens dies of old age. * Urp John dies. Jim doesn't care. * Pearl is enslaved after raging over a cake Beejey was trying to make. * Jim kills Teagan. * Jim and Grim begin their romance. * Jim kills Youssef, but then pleads for his life, thus saving him. He now has a debt to Jim that he will have to repay no matter the cost, even though Jim killed him in the first place. * Jim opens a graveyard so that the annoying ghosts of his victims will stop breaking his things. * One of the Grim Reaper's distant relatives moves in next to Jim, they begin a romantic relationship. * The new Grim moves in with Jim. * Jim realizes Beejey's best friend is the talking toilet. * Realizing he can't impregnate Grim, he gets the aliens patrolling his house to do it for him. * Grim gets a job in business. * Jim proposes to Grim. * Grim gives birth to Grimey Pickens. * Jim infiltrates a new family by killing the father (Dennis) and taking his place as they look very similar. * Dennis comes back to life somehow, Jim kills him again, and he resurrects once more. Jim has met an immortal man. * Akshara and Murpi get out of the basement but willingly return whenever Jim gets back to the house. There could be a secret exit Jim is unaware of. * Dennis returns once more, and dies once more. * Jim kills Dennis's wife. * He sells all of Dennis's family's possessions and makes Human Racket his slave. * Dennis returns and dies again and so does his wife. * Pearl dies of old age. * The Grim Wedding occurs in Jim's mind during a dream. * Tim Pickens dies of old age. * Jim poses as Santa Claus and attempts to steal Christmas. * He uses Dennis's ability to never die as a distraction to steal presents. * He gives all his newly acquired gifts to his slaves. * He adopts Pumpkin and makes her glorious * He opens up a vet clinic, within 5 minutes he has murdered his first client and caused two dogs to go insane * Beejey seduces and marries Jules, the perfect man. * Grimey is traded away in order to make room for Jules. * Murpi and Akshara die of old age. * Beejey is given a makeover so he can spend his last days in dignity. * Human Racket is allowed to leave the basement for his birthday. * Jules dies from laughter. * Jim kills Gabrielle Johns, who had it coming. * Dennis is imprisoned in the basement. * Beejey becomes old and dies from old age with dignity while wearing a wrestling mask. * Jim goes to the jungle with a girl, Human Racket, Dennis, Pumpkin, and another cat. He discovers many priceless artifacts. * He plants a cow plant to get potions of youth. * Jim's immortal nemesis, Dennis, dies (permanently) from non-related Jim issues. * Jim leaves Oasis Springs. * Jim moves to Brindleton Bay. * Jim builds a new dungeon hidden by bookcases. * Jim seduces the vampire, Vladislaus. * Jim becomes a vampire, thus gaining a sense of style as well as the powers of Eternally Welcome, Bat Form, and Cast Hallucination. He takes the drawback of Sloppy Drinker. * Jim locks Supriya Delgato into a bathroom and clogs the sink drain, leaving her to die. * Kevin takes it upon himself to wreck Jim's new sense of style. * Grimey is revealed to have turned into a teen recently. * Jim consecutively froze, then set on fire an employee at a retail store for hitting on Emma Racket while they were on a date. * Grim discovers Jim's affair with Emma. * Jim forms a no-frog-searching cult-club with Emma Racket, 2 random people, Grimey, and the vampire Jim thought he killed, Vladislaus. * Youssef dies of old age, finally being relieved of his life debt to Jim. * Grimey rejoins the household. She dates a rich vampire, Jim's exlover/victim Vladislaus, then quickly marries him on the side of a road while Jim, in a bear costume, and Grim dance across the street. * Pumpkin dies and her tombstone is placed in a place of respect by the sidewalk. * A random slave from the basement is removed from the household in order to make room for Vladislaus. * Jim kills Vladislaus for refusing to feck in a coffin. Grimey seems unaffected. * Jim buys a restaurant. He utilizes his cult as free labor. * Jim adopts a puppy named Picky, which may be guilty of white face but has some rad-ass flames on its belly. * Jim creates the holiday Death Day in the winter, and hosts a pool party at his house, killing many sims. * Jim imprisons Santa, Clement Frost, after he comes to his house, and then imprisons a second Santa, Ryland Oakley, soon after * Jim completely rebuilds his restaurant, this time with a graveyard * Death Day comes back around with a vengeance, and Jim's son, Project Pickens, died because he was standing outside as a vampire, and Grim was unable to plead for him. * While trying to revive Pumpkin, he decides to destroy Youssef's grave once and for all, finally ridding the world of even the most remote presence of him. * Jim vandalizes a spa, calls a cult gathering and then has a "steamy" encounter with one of the Santas (Ryland Oakley) in the sauna. * Jim has Santa (Ryland) abducted so he can have a baby, as the family is running low. * Jim keeps running out into a blizzard, causing Kevin to state that he "might have a strong case of Amnosia" * A hedge maze is added to the House, as Grim's new club, the Grim Bunch, enjoys it; however, one club member (Avid Venkataraman) runs right through it, ruining the fun, so the original maze is destroyed and replaced with a square hedge around an observation telescope, with just Avid inside. * Jim makes a great money-making scheme idea by making an art-inspired club, making them paint in his cellar thus giving him lots of money. * Jim opens an Art Store in a penthouse suite located in the Arts district. * Santa Ryland officially becomes pregnant. * Jim joins the club Spin Masters, gossips about and then freezes the club leader, dances with their frozen body, and then goes back to his store. * Ryland gives birth to twin alien babies, First Name and Second One Pickens; both babies are then put in the basement to be cared for by the Santas while they cry in stereo. * Jim starts a band called Jim and the Jimettes, which includes Grognak the Destroyer, Grim, and Advaith Anand (he wanted to add one of the Santas, but due to a recent patch, he could not). Jim is the lead singer, with Grim on Bunny Guitar, Grognak on organ, and Advaith on violin. ** The band requirements are to sing, play instruments, and swipe objects. However, they are not allowed to eat or look for frogs. * Jim and the Jimettes try to put on some concerts, but people keep getting distracted, as well as dying, and stealing instruments. Jim also kicks Advaith out of the band in favor of adding Vladislaus. Later, Sergio is added as new lead singer. *Grimey, Jim's daughter, unfortunately, dies from old age. While Grim is crying, Jim is happily playing a game on his computer. *Jim becomes a content creator a makes videos such as murdering collaborators on-screen and sleeping in huge piles of money. *One of the Santas is trapped in a deep hole in the yard to make videos, with only the bare essentials and bees. *Jim kills the entire Bro family, as well as the DJ he hired. Jim also twerked in their house. The Grim Reaper (Not the one that lives with Jim) complains about how many people Jim is killing. *The Pickens family moves to L.A., so Jim is forced to sell his graveyard restaurant. *Jim visits his new neighbors, the Bailey-Moons. After finding out that they're celebrities, Jim attempts to mooch off of their fame. Jim slaps their son Orange numerous times and murders his mother Octavia. He then starts to date the newly single Thorne Bailey. Jim ends up moving into his house and adopts Barry, Ann, Gonzalo, Darion and Robert Reject without Thorne's permission. After discovering Thorne was way less rich than he thought, Jim decides the relationship just isn't working out. He moves out and Thorne, not being able to handle the stress of raising six children by himself, stabs himself in the stomach. The children are taken by child services and the Pickens family moves into the empty house. *Jim doesn't want to furnish the whole house by himself, so he buys a fully furnished mansion instead. He adds on a basement for trapping people and forcing them to make his videos. *He locks Genji and Clements in his basement to make videos, and then builds a bowling alley right next to their pods. Jim gets into networking, a goes to a party so he can meet and talk to famous people. *Jim buys a bar called "No Gross Non-Famous Peeps" so he can meet famous people, and builds it right on a quake zone. He puts bouncers on the inside of the doors so people can get in but not get out. He furnishes it with a nice room for the famous people and puts a one-way mirror in the bathroom so he can film the people in it. After murdering three people in a row in front of everyone in the bar, people start to hate him. Jim decides he wants the bar in his house and leaves everyone trapped in his bar. After murdering one too many people, Grim beats him up for making his life difficult. Jim goes to bed and cries it out. *Jim gets sent to jail but breaks out easily. He goes back to the first bar and starts killing off everyone inside. He gets sent to jail and breaks out again, only to be struck by lightning. Jim gets a role as the voidcritter Vulpes in a VoidBop commercial. *Second One Pickens drowns in the pool. *Jim's relationship with Grim is not going too well, so Jim goes on a camping trip to Granite Falls with him. Jim realizes that something needs to change for his marriage to work out, so Jim strives to be a better person. *He buys a jail and brings justice to society by inviting over people he doesn't like and locking them up. Jim buys an abandoned prison to capture criminals more effectively. *Jim travels to Forgotten Hollow with a random woman to get ingredients to cure his vampirism. *With Jim having turned over a new leaf, his relationship trouble with Grim is now settled. *Jim abducts fourteen people by listing his new prison house as a BnB and makes them fight to the death. The winner is Shrek The Ogre. After a long time, the much-awaited breadsticks are finally served. *First Name Pickens turns evil. *Jim reopens his restaurant that only serves poisonous pufferfish and water, and doesn't allow anyone to leave. *Jim develops an obsession with breadsticks, bringing them everywhere, even to bed and in the bathroom. *Shrek gets Keenan pregnant just by waving at him. *Jim and his family move to Strangerville to solve a mystery. Jim and Shrek get jobs in the military. *Jim does some investigating and experimenting with potions. He discovers spores are causing people to go crazy. *He feeds poisoned fruit to many cult members. *Jim seduces a man in white who, thankfully, is a scientist he actually needs help from. *After some more investigating, Jim discovers the mother plant causing the spore disease, and develops an antidote. *Jim creates a club of clown-themed supervillains to fight the mother plant, but his clubmates are incredibly incompetent. *Jim fights valiantly like the hero we all know and love. Realizing he is encumbered by his hazmat suit he decides to fight the plant in the buff and tragedy strikes. *Despite Jim's best efforts, he fails to defeat the mother plant and is brutally devoured. It is a happy day for Sims everywhere as their life expectancies soar. (Unless you are in the cult.) *Shrek, with useless sidekick Donkey, return to the lab and retrieve Jim's urn. While interacting with the urn, he summons Jim. *Jim, as a ghost, moves back into his old home, ignoring Scubay Du, who had just recently run away. *Jim woohoos with prisoner Valentina Mark in an effort to make a ghost plantsim, but it was an unsatisfying woohoo. *Jim rallies his household and they retake on the mother plant. *Lead by Jim, the family defeat her. *Jim decides to celebrate and goes to a random woman, Jess Sigworth's, house. *Jim is upset that the couple is affectionate with one another, foiling his desire to be a home wrecker. *Jim decides to bake the newly returned Scubay Du treats. Jess disapproves of this. Jim haunts their counters while she does sit-ups. He hires a caterer after another scolding from Jess. In Beejey-esque shenanigans, Jim steals and then disposes of the caterer's food a few times and then leaves. *Jim returns the next day determined to destroy their family by seducing Jess. Jess, not being home, loses her chance to be seduced by Jim. Jim instead seduces her husband, Dylan. *Once sufficiently seduced, Dylan agrees to move in with Jim, but the household is too full. Jim trades slaves Vladislaus (who was since aged down to a child), and plantsim Valentina Mark for the couple's daughter, Christie Sigworth. *Jim begins ignoring the girl immediately and keeps her where the former slaves used to live and letting her sleep in garbage. *Jim makes Dylan move in to further destroy Jess's life for denying him the right to bake dog treats in her kitchen. *Jim has a christening woohoo in a spaceship with Dylan and then begins sending him to space to kill him. *Jim places a mushroom in the exhaust pipe of the ship and discovers trash fruit. *Jim feeds trash fruit to Clement. *Dylan returns unscathed but has to pee. Jim stuffs spinach in the exhaust pipe and sabotages the landing stabilizers. *Jim sings Dylan off and then stargazes to watch him crash, but Dylan survives again. *Jim sends Dylan to space only for him to survive, again. *Jim decides rather than kill Dylan in space, he'll lock him in a room where he would be forced to watch his daughter's suffering, but he instead chooses to play Flappy Bird on his phone. *Jim tries to get resurrected by getting Grim to write in the book of life. *Jim's resurrection could not happen from a book of life, so Jim spent several days straight fishing for Angelfish. Jim used these fish, along with a potion of youth and a death flower, to make himself ambrosia, which he used to revive himself. This is a historical moment in Pickens history. *Jim travels to Sulani with his family and becomes a thick mermaid *Scobay Du gets taken away. *Jim Pickens learned magic *Jim kills most of the Charm family to get their house and then reduces the oldest members age to a toddler *Jim and his family moves into their house *Jim‘s dad Dick Pickens becomes king *In an attempt to seize the throne Jim kills Dick Pickens *Jim attempt to start a new life at university and applies for an application for a degree in Villany *Jim moves into a dorm and meets Fletcher, his roommate *Jim buys a small house, runs out of money, and decides to make a small shed so he can get people to rent out the shed *Jim hosts a party where a few people die *Jim buys a robot named Servo to clean up after him. *Jim gets abducted by aliens and gets pregnant, meanwhile, Fletcher dies from eating leftover pufferfish. *Jim kidnaps some more people and adopts some children and ends up with 24 people in his house. *5 of Jim's kids get taken away, while 6 of Jim's roommates die, including First Name. The Sims 2 - Prequel * We learn Jim has an Imaginary Father who happens to be black and he also went bald at the age of 12 and wore wigs for a small portion of his life. This shows that The Sims 2 is indeed in the past. * Jim and Imaginary Father move in with Grognak, which confirms they have met in the past. * Jim and Grognak begin a feud, but eventually work it out. * Jim goes to college. * Jim leaves college almost immediately. * Jim goes on a no reason vacation to two hotels and doesn't pay for either of them * Jim is a horrible painter, showing why he makes his slaves do it for him. * Jim moves back in with his father and his father’s new house, which has mole people that live in the walls to help with the chores. * Jim invites the headmaster of a private school and has the mole people help out. * The headmaster arrives, so Jim and Dick go into the walls when the oven nearly burns down and someone goes insane. Dick also tries to feed the headmaster instant noodles. * Dick gets a job in gaming as a noob, then has some lovely expired mac and cheese. * Jim hires a matchmaker then goes to school, only for Mole 3 to use the matchmaker instead and have an awkward date. Jim then uses the matchmaker to get a five thousand dollar possible girlfriend, only for him and Dick to feck it up. * Interest in the mole people increases, with basically all the house calls asking for Mole or Mole 2. * Jim invites the headmaster around at 2am. Surprisingly, nothing insane happens when the headmaster is there, but Jim still couldn't get in. Both the Mole people's and the Pickens' stoves catch on fire. * Dick rehires the matchmaker, buys some love potions, and orders a five thousand dollar girlfriend. Dick and his new girlfriend Vanessa have a somewhat normal date, then Dick woohoos with Vanessa in Jim's bed. Afterwards, Jim almost got stuck in the wall. * Dick starts a home business using a lemonade stand, and because random people can now enter his house he has the Mole people throw water at them. Dick then traps one of the Mole people and forces them to sell lemonade, while the other Mole people are forced to make mini-robots and toys. The Sims Medieval * This series takes place in the Middle Ages (duh). This is also a prequel as Kevin states that the events of The Sims 4 happen in the future. * Jim Pickett the I is the original medieval thicc boy with a giant bald patch living in the kingdom of fecktopia. He is permanently stinky. * Jim becomes Lord Jim the Great, the king of Fecktopia. He has dolls around his throne to listen to him because real people are unhappy with his decisions for some reason. * Grognak The Destroyer joins the army of Fecktopia. * Lord Jim meets the Grim Reaper as he executes half of the village. * Bloodletter Feck becomes the royal physician. * Feck and Jim go on a quest for a frog's tear. Jim turns the frog into human by kissing it. Grognak and the frog queen get married. (This may be the reason why future Jim forbids his cult members to look for frogs) * Jim builds a maze around his throne to stop people from bothering him. * Jim considers Grognak and Grognak's wife for the position of the royal child bearer. * Jim brawls with each of his suitors to pick the strongest and the most aggressive maiden to mate with. As they become enemies, the suitors learn to care about their dear leader. * Jim picks Grognak to bear his offspring but she is unavailable so he goes for her wife instead. Jim gets friendzoned though. * Jim marries Goody Monica. They produce a baby named Mistake. * Jim chooses Voldermort to be the priest of his church. Rimworld * Sometime in the future, Jim Pickens, Grognak the 2nd, and Jog “Hanson” Manson start a colony on an unknown planet * Within days, the colony becomes known as ”the cult” * A sole raider attacks, and is eventually killed by the combined efforts of Jim, Grognak and Jog. He is then partially eaten raw and butchered by Jim. * Jim has a breakdown over the fact he ate raw meat and attacks Jog Manson with intent to kill. * Jim is attacked by a wolf, along with Grognak. The two lie on the ground in agony, Jog unable to help them, still injured lies in bed. * Jog has a murderous breakdown, and attacks Grognak. Grognak arrests Jog, and puts him into prison. * Jim, disgruntled with the cult, orchestrates a prison break of Jog, which goes off without a hitch. * Jim tries to prevent Jog from escaping. A firefight ensues, where neither side receives fatal injuries, despite the fact they were inches apart at point blank range, with live arms. * Jim wins the firefight, and arrests Jog, putting him back in prison. The Sims * Starts off with Jim as a child (before the flashback, Jim stated to his therapist that it "all started when he was 7"). He had short, blond hair, a green and yellow beanie hat, a light green collared shirt with colourful star and moon patches on it, a blue cape with matching moon and stars patches, blue jeans, and red hightop sneakers. * Jim lives with his parents Dick "Is a Richard" Pickens and Janice "More like Bore Ragnorok Janotnice" Pickens. * He and his family live in a 1b/1br house, where Jim's room is a small, windowless attachment to his parents' room, with just a bed. There are no real doors, just beads and one stone arch in the back. * Jim's childhood activities include standing in front of the school bus and getting honked at, cleaning up the house while his parents do who knows what, sleeping in bed with his mother, and mourning those that had died on his family's lot. ** Kevin states that the latter is the reason why he is immune to sadness, because he spent his whole childhood crying. ** It becomes apparent that Jim gets his joy of standing in front of traffic from his father, when Dick is seen juggling in the middle of the road in Studio Town. * Jim decides that the Grim Reaper (his future husband) isn't so bad - and also pretty feckin' hot - when Grim comes to reap Janice's soul (for the first time), but agrees to bring her back to life when Dick pleas for her life. * Jim's home is now full of graves, which are later sold for one Simoleon apiece. This is what inspires Jim to go into the graveyard business later on in life. ** They also had a Bonehilda, which made Jim find it okay to have a few skeletons in his closet (bu-dum tsh). * His father would sometimes get into bed naked with him, which explains why Jim and his future son BJ would sleep together, as Jim found parents sleeping in the same bed with their kids as normal. * After poor performance, extremely negative moods, and missing school, Jim is finally taken away and sent to military school. ** It was probably for the best, because his mother eventually dies in a room with a fireplace, rug, and couch, and the only exit is a Men's Only bathroom door, which she cannot go through, as she is not a man. Dick does not plead for her life this time. *** Dick goes off the deep end, killing more and more people via pools with no ladders, Drew Carry comes to a party, but does not die, a butler comes and goes within a few days, and Dick loses his celebrity status. He has no luck with the ladies and lives secluded, alone, and surrounded by a moat. *** After coming home from military school, Jim moves out and immediately starts murdering his neighbours. This is when he starts his graveyard business. *** Jim clearly takes more after his father, with his thirst for death and ignoring his children/spouses/love interests. Only Jim is much better at finding love. Death Road to Canada * Jim decides to escape Florida and go to Canada with Grognak. * They make a stop at a bar, and find a person lying on the floor. Jim pokes him for four hours straight. When that person wakes up he tells them that his name is Aarav, and he joins the group. * That night the group decides to camp near a golf field. Jim sees some zombies approaching them from afar. The group picks up some clubs and shoots golf balls at the zombies. This turns out to be a terrible idea, and everybody gets hurt. * An old man ambushes the group and all he does is throw rants, Grognak quickly deals with him by knocking him out and the group steals his supplies. * When the group stops at a trading camp they end up spending all their food to buy Saran, a dog. Before leaving the camp a guy offers the group food in exchange for gas. Grognak knocks him out and steals his food. * After running from a horde of zombies, the group see a girl being cornered by a horde. The situation is hopeless for her - until she turns into an ANIME MAGICAL GIRL and the zombies are destroyed. Her name is Kacie-chan Sparkles. ** The group recruits her and abandon Aarav. He's okay with it. * While driving on the Death Road, the group makes a stop at a swarmed gym. Jim sees a fully loaded olympic weight and tries to lift it, saying: "IF THE BAR AIN'T BENDING YOU ARE JUST PRETENDING". He feels something in his body explode and dies. * Kacie-chan tries to save Jim's dead body, but accidentaly drops it. By the time she realizes, it's too late - Jim's body is being eaten by the entire swarm of zombies and it's impossible to stop them. She says: "uwu not like this, just run away" and the group leaves the gym. The Godfather 2 * Jim arrives in a golf-esque outfit. * Jim takes over multiple businesses. Grand Theft Auto Vice City * Jim arrives in Vice City. * Jim helps Diaz and Diaz's gang with the deal they are doing with the Cubans. * Jim takes over Diaz's mansion and makes lots of stores pay protection. Category:Jim Pickens Category:The Sims